Everything Natural
by TylerJay
Summary: Reviews and Ideas are apprecitated. It is a Nat Smurfling x Reader fanfic. You move into Smurf Village and meet the love of your like. Can he handle it. CHAPTER 5 OUT NOW! I don't own The Smurfs.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Everything Natural

BY: DarkSoulTyler

PAIRING: NatxOC _

You wake up one early morning in a unknown place. Everything seems to be okay. The trees are green, the sky is blue, and everything seems... magical. You're not sure what is going on but you seem to be in some enchanted forest. "Wait!" you think. "This is the Enchanted Forest!" You must've thought that too loud because you hear a rustle in the nearby bushes. "Whose there?" you yell. "Show yourself!"

A tiny blue creature with white trousers and hat comes out of the bush. And another. And another. All of the sudden a group of blue men are around you and examing carefully. All of the sudden, one of the blue people walks to the front of the group. He's a little different from the rest. Red clothing and looks a little older in age. "Who are you and what is your business of being in the forest?" his gentle father-like words spoke like gluton.

"Ummmm..." you studder, "I h-honestly do not know where I am." Your fear encounters more and more less as you tend to grow comfortable of what is actually going on. "And also, my name is [name]."

You hear some mumbles in the crowd. You tend to gain the grapes to ask, "Who and... just exactly what are you guys?" "Well," the red-clad creature spoke, "my name's Papa Smurf and we are smurfs." All these "smurfs" start to giggle at your ingorance. You tend to feel a small blush expand on your cheeks. Embarassment? Most likely. Once again Papa's gentle voice speaks, "Well you look smurfed. You should smurf the village with us." "Okay." you agreed.

You all go to the village, it isn't a very far walk, other then the fact the smurfs are very little so it almost took double the time to reach their village. Enough time for you to catch up with Papa Smurf.

"So what is going on here?" you explain curiously.

"Well, do you have a family?"

You stare at the red-clad smurf blankly. "Well umm..." Again you only just gained conscience in a weird place with random blue people talking to you and you're walking to an unknown place. "...umm not really."

"Well if you want to I could make you a part of our family... only if you want to?"

"ARE YOU SMURFING KIDDING ME?! OF COURSE I'LL BE A PART OF YOUR FAMILY!" you're too estatic to have a group of 'creatures' you can call home. Even if it isn't humans.

As soon as you get to the village a group of two younger 'smurfs' run up to you and Papa Smurf. The taller and possibily older one speaks in an aggressive tone. "PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF! I saw a human in the village and.."

"Boys. This is [name]. He is the newest member to our family."

"Hey." you speak shyly. "Hi. I'm Snappy! And this is Slouchy."

Both of them are very childish like any normal adolescent teens. The first one is a loner-like persona. With a slouched personality and a red tee shirt it's no suprise that he is the peaceful one of the duo. The middle smurf seems like the leader of the group. Tall (for a smurf height), with a snapback tone in his scrawny voice. You tend to see another smurf run to the commotion of you all.

"Oh great! Nat's coming." you hear Snappy mumble harshly under his breath.

Another younger looking smurf is attached to the commotion. He is not like anyother smurf. He seems like the ladies man. Like all the girls want her. He's got a natural kinda of sense to him. His beautiful blue body with the straw overalls make him look stunning. His blonde hair mop head shows under the huge straw hat that covers almost half of his head. You almost have to lift up his hat to see his smurfy green eyes. Damn are his eyes smurfy! His cute little nose is almost like a blue gumdrop and his lips look sweet and irrestiable. You're head over heels for him. You just feel like he's the one.

"Umm Snappy and Slouchy could you get me some wormroot for my Human to Smurf Potion?" Papa questioned.

"Sure thing Papa Smurf." Snappy stated.

Snappy and Slouchy end up saying their goodbyes to you and Papa and start to run off. All but you and Nat are the only ones in sight.

"Hiya! I'm Nat." his scratchy childish voice speaks. So sweet-like. "What's your name?"

"Ummm..." You blush uncontrollably, almost like a rose sprouted on your cheeks. "...Hey, and... umm... it's [name]."

"[name]... Smurfy name! Umm... listen I was wondering if you wanna go on a nature hike with me? I mean if you even like them."

"Well... umm.. yea sure! I would love to."

"Wait!" you hear a father figure speak. "Before you go I should change you to a smurf first."

"Okay." "I'll catch up with you after Nat."

"Okay [name]. Seeya!" The sweet and scratchy adolescent voice speaks out and wanders off to find the other smurfs. He seems a little behind them. Like the littlest brother in a family.

So sweet. So innocent. So lovable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chap! Anyways Nat Smurfling is by far my fave! So I had to obviously make a fanfic about him. Well have at it! And please review! I want the critics. Peace for now and enjoy the next chapter!**

**-DarkSoulTyler**

CHAPTER 2:

After a couple of hours of Papa and Brainy, Papa's assistant, ruffling through spell book after spell book, they ended up finding the spell and gathered all the ingriedents and turning you into a true-blue smurf. You don't seem that old, probably around 130 years old. Your height is seriously shortened pretty much a little shorter than Papa Smurf. Your black hair is very reflectant with your blue skin and your blue eyes. Your blue hands are as soft as a baby's smurf, as well as your feet. Completley ungrew your clothes. "What do I do about my clothes Papa Smurf?" you bluntly ask.

"No need to worry my little smurf," he says, "I had Tailor make you clothes. He should be here in a smurf."

Next thing you hear is a loud knock on the door. "Ahh there he is. Come in Tailor." Papa Smurf welcomed. Tailor walks in with new pants and a new hat and a choice of colorful tee shirts. Tailor is a pretty scrawny fellow. Tall and skinny. Kind of what you'd expect for a smurf who sews for a living.

"Allo Papa. I made the clothes ya needed for [name]."

"Great! [name] why don't you smurf on your clothes."

You ended up wearing the white pants with a black tee shirt and a typical white smurf hat. You look like one of those punk rockers. You say your thanks to Papa and Tailor and make your way over to Nat and the other smurflings.

"Hey Nat."

"Oh..." he looks a little bit dumbfounded. Poor kid. "Hi...ya [name]." He cocks his head a little bit confused. Seemily lost in thought. "Y-You look... sm-smurfy."

"Thanks!" you say feeling a blush coming on your cheeks. "Ready for that nature walk?"

"Yea sure!" He says as he grabs your hand. Man he his smurfy soft hands. It's almost like he drowns his hands in lotion.

**NAT's P.O.V.**

I'm super excited to take [name] into my secret places in the forest. Damn is he smurfy. His sweet blue body, his coal black hair, and OH MY SMURF his smurfy blue eyes. I want to just take him into my arms and kiss him till my face turns purple. But that's the least of my problems. How the hell am I suppost to tell [name] that he is the love of my smurf?

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

You and Nat start walking through the forest, well basically Nat was pulling you through the forest. You didn't care though. You just loved the warmth and softness of your best friend's hand grasping yours. If that wasnt good enough, he turns around and sees your face flushed with red. You might've been a little embarassed besides the fact that Nat's face is purple too. Wait! Purple?

"Here it is [name]." Nat says practally out of breath. "My secret cave."

You look to see an entrance right under a clear blue waterfall that falls to a clear as glass pond. It looks so peaceful, it explains Nat's personality. You and Nat walk into the cave and it is so elegant. The sun rays shining through the waterfall which sends rainbows into the cave with crystals and a small stream that goes through the cave and into a little steam pool.

"Hey [name] let's smurf in the pool." Nat said letting go of your hand and taking off his clothes and jumped into the steaming puddle. You're just sitting there anxiously waiting of what to do. "C'mon [name]. Don't be scared. I smurf naked all the time around here."

You end up thinking 'Ahh what the smurf.' and take off your clothing which leaves Nat in awe getting a good look at your body. All your thinking is not to get a smurf-on until you get into the steaming pool. You got in with a flush of pleasure and smurfed a smurf-on in the pool. 'At lease Nat won't notice.'

"Ahhhhh this feels so smurfy!" Nat sighes, "Hey [name] can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Nat." you said a little bit too excited which sends Nat to childish giggles.

"Were best friends right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well [name] can I ask you something first?" Nat says curiously.

"Ask away."

"What is love?" Nat says. You just sit there and cock your head like a confused puppy.

"Umm... 'What is love?' well... I honestly don't know but I can show you."

Nat's eyes lighten up, "Really?" You nod your head. "Smurf [name] show me!"

You pull Nat closer to you and Nat pulls you into a smurfy embrace and you whisper into his ear, "I love you Nat! I've been in love with you ever since I met you."

You feel tears hit your back as you pull back. Nat is sitting there with tears continously falling from his cheeks and into the pool. "Oh My Smurfness [name]! I love you too! I fell in love with you when I met you in the village and I didn't know how to smurf it to you."

You just pull him back into an embrace and he just melts into your arms.

"[name] you're so smurfy! I couldn't think of a better moment than right now."

"I can." you pull him into a long deep passionate kiss. Damn were you right! His lips are soft and moist. All you do now is one swipe of your tongue on his lips and you gain entrance to his warm childish mouth. You both tongue wrestle and Nat lets you gain dominance. His tongue is small and silky in a way. You pull away and let Nat fall asleep in your arms and all your thinking of is your new boyfriend is laying next to you in the steam pool.

Today was by far your best day ever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Hope you all are loving the story. Please Read and Review. I want the critiques. Enjoy this next chapter. WARNING: It gets a little deep (emotionally).**

**Oh Btw: I do not own "The Smurfs"**

A couple of hours draw by as you wake up to see your beloved sleeping in your arms. His evergreen scented blonde hair is resting on your smurfy-blue skin. His skin is so soft. You get out of the steam pool (trying to not wake Nat up), dry off, and put on your clothes. Keeping your shoes off, you sit on the edge and put your feet into the steam pool and play footsies with Nat. Within a few seconds you see him squirm in the water and starts giggling like the adolescent he is.

"Hehe! Stop sweetie. It tickles... hehe!" is all he could get out in jagged breathes as you keep tickling him. You reluctently stop and he comes out of the steam pool and kisses you straight on the lips. You seemed to get quickly used to kissing Nat. Nat had a way of kissing that made it so... "natural." 'I guess he isn't called Natural Smurf for nothing.' you think slyly.

He pulls away and quickly gets dressed not giving a damn about drying off. "Ready to go back to the village? They're probably worried sick." Nat said as seriously as possible.

"Alright." you say and Nat, once again as "natural" as possible, swiftly grabs your hand. As you're walking to the forest you start wondering about the village. "Hey Nat."

"Yea." he says sweetly.

"What will the village think of us being a relationship?"

Nat seems to kinda melt a little, obviously confused in thought. "[name] I honestly don't know. I didn't think of that." he blurts honestly.

"Will they accept us?" you ask curiously.

"Well... ummm..." Nat studders, "We're smurfs right?"

"I would hope so." you answer.

"Then we are family to them. Papa will accept us." Nat says somewhat confidently.

"I hope so... and what if he don't?" you ask your lover.

"If he doesn't accept us, we get the hell out of the village." Nat says a little over the edge. This sort of worries you. 'Does he hate the village?' 'Was there a problem with Nat and everyone else in the village?'

"Umm okay." you say bluntly.

Nat goes on and on about your plans about leaving the village and where you would live, how would you get food, etc. You start to get a little suspicious about him and his love towards the village. "Nat. Can I ask you something?" you say straight forward to him.

"Anything sweetie." he states.

"Do you hate the village?" This catches Nat off guard. He just stands there dumbfounded. "Ummm..." is all you hear.

"It's okay buddy. You don't have to tell me. You can talk to me when you're ready." You look at the sun's direction. "It's almost night time Nat. Let's go back to the village." You both just walk silently to the village still hand in hand.

That night you stay at Nat's mushroom. It's like a home away from a home to you. It has a wilderness kind of theme with vines growing everywhere. You tend to love it. The bed is a double-smurf bed (A/N: Kinda like a Queen size for humans). No problem for both of you to sleep in.

You kiss Nat and tell him goodnight and you fall fast asleep with Nat in your arms. What you don't know is the tears hitting your body.

From Nat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So here's chap 4... Im not sure how much more to this fanfic is there gonna be but I bet this chap will spike it up a little bit. Anyways R&R my beauties! Enjoy.**

**B T Dubs: I DO NOT own The Smurfs. I do own my own OCs**

CHAPTER 4:

You feel the sun rays linger into the room you and Nat share. You flinch with the suprisingly warmness of the sun hitting you. You feel around but you can't find you lover. You open your eyes and see Nat finish scribbling something and closed a brown journal. He looks up to see you staring at him curiously. There was an akward silence for a couple of seconds.

You break the silence. "What's that sweetie."

Nat blushes harshly. "Umm... Nothing. It's nothing."

"Come on Nat. I know you well enough that there is something wrong." you say, finally confronting him. "And were you crying last night?"

"No I wasn't crying," he puts the journal back in his bottom drawer. "and it's nothing [name]. I promise!"

"Okay." you say sarcastically. You can't help but to feel worried about Nat. After all, he is your boyfriend. You're not sure but there is something about Nat that isn't right. He seem more and more less cheerful then he use to be. You can't help yourself but to get to the bottom of this. Both of you exchange glances. "Well we need to get dressed. You got to go tend the fields with Farmer." you tell him.

"Yea. Good idea." is all he says looking away and out the window.

You both get dressed in your normal getup and go out to the mess hall hand in hand. Before you walk in, Papa Smurf is walking up behind you two. "Ahh Nat and [name]. Good to see you both are getting along."

You step up first. "Can we talk to you?"

"Why of course. Come we can go to my lab." the gentle Papa says. The three of you walk over to his lab. As you walk in, you and Nat sit down on the couch and Papa pulls up a chair right across you so he can see both of you. "Now what is the conflict my little smurfs?" he questions.

Nat asks the "Big Q," "Papa, is it okay to be in love with another smurf?"

Papa looks at you and Nat with curious eyes. "Ummm... I'm honestly not sure Nat. I've never been smurfed that question."

Nat doesn't stop there. "Well, [name] and I are... umm... a couple." he says a little bit studdered.

Papa is a little bit horrified. Nat gets a little emotional and starts to tear up. He obviously was the more emotional one of you two but that doesn't change how much you love him. Papa pulls the adolescent into a fatherly embrace. "Shhh...Shhh..." he coos. "Everything is alright. I'm not mad." he says. "It honestly doesn't bother me one bit that you are in love with another smurf."

"Really?" is all Nat could spit out through jagged breaths and tears.

"Absosmurfly!" Papa says.

Nat pulls away and then pulls you in for a very emotional hug and he kisses your cheek. Then you start to go over the edge as a tear falls from your eye and onto Nat's blonde hair as you pull him close. "It's okay... It's okay...I love you Nat." you coo to Nat. His smurfy green bloodshot eyes look up to you and you can't help but smile.

"Alright, well, it's getting late in the morning. I got to get smurfing. Please calm down and then go do your chores. Seeya." Papa Smurf says as you all walk out of Papa's lab.

It takes you both a good ten minutes to calm down and feel better to start your chores. You walk Nat to the fields where Farmer is already putting watermelon in the silo. As Nat was about to go on his own, you stop him.

"I'll see you at dinner baby." you say to your lover. "Are you sure you're okay sweetheart?"

Nat kisses you deeply. You accept it lovingly and then Nat pulls away. "I'm sure I am fine." Nat says assurently. Nat swings another peck on your lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." You respond blushingly and run to Tailor to help out in the shop.

**Nat's P.O.V.**

A few hours go by and lunch is served by Greedy and Baker. "Yo Farmer. Nat. Lunch! Hurry your smurfs up before I eat it for ya." Greedy says.

Farmer is the first of the two there. "Ah shugs. Thanks Greedy. Here's yers Nat." He hands me a bowl of vegetarian soup. My favorite!

"Thanks Greedy." I say as Greedy and Baker went off to deliver others.

Then it's just me and Farmer. We start eating and about five minutes into lunch, then Farmer asks, "Ay Nat."

"Hmmm... SLURRRRRRP!" I giggle a little about the slurping.

"So that new smurf [name]..."

"You mean the best boyfriend ever?" I interrupt him.

"Ya. How is he?" Farmer askes.

"Oh My Smurfness I thought you never ask..." I go into long detail with my buddy about how he is perfect in every which way and I hope he stays in the village forever and I never want to leave him for anything. I guess I'm a little entuastic about it because there is a question that hurt me like a bee sting. "Nat, dat was ta most happy I've seen ya all day. What's bugging ya shugah?"

Damn, Farmer's good. He can read me like an open smurf. But what about [name]? He noticed more than anysmurf in this village. Does that mean he knows what's up with me? I don't know. But I need time to vent so I tell Farmer everything.

"Oh ya poor thing but Ah think ya should tell [name]. Ah mean after all he is ya boyfriend. Plus he understands ya more than anyone else. Maybe it's a good thing to tell him." Farmer says to me.

I start to understand. "You know what Farmer? Maybe you're right!" I hug him and peck his cheek. "Thanks for being a good friend."

"Anytime shugah."

The rest of the day went by fast and dinner was amazing considering my vegeterian delight and my beloved right next to me. Holding my hand. I decided to not tell him till we went home after dinner.

Dinnner came and went and we walked to our mushroom house and I closed the door behind us as we walked in.

It's now or never. "[name]. You want to know what's bugging me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya Errybody! I'm back with a fifth chap. This is getting really emotional for me. :,( so i hope y'all like it. Please R&R. BTW: It's really depressing!**

**I do NOT own the Smurfs but I own my OCs!**

**Enjoyyzees!**

CHAPTER 5:

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

You just walk over to the bed you and Nat share and pat on the bed to signal Nat to come over. He obeys and sits next to you. He leans his head on your shoulder as you stroke his silky soft blonde hair. You feel Nat's tears hitting your shoulder as you just comfort Nat. "It's okay," you coo, "just tell me when you're ready."

Nat just sits up and walks over to his bottom dresser and pulls out his brown journal. You notice something on his arm. Lines. Light blue lines. Wait... Lines? As he walks back over and sits down on the bed. He hands you the journal. "This will explain everything. No matter what you read in there, I don't have anything to hide, please promise me that you will still love me. Please [name]!"

You can't believe the words Nat is pouring out on you. The "lines" on his arm. The tears he shed every night. It is so overwelming to you that you were about to break down right then and there. But something stops you. Will-power? You are not sure. What you are sure of is there is something wrong with Nat.

"[name]." Nat says snapping his fingers in front of you to kick you out of your daydream.

"whowhatwherehuh... Oh yeah. Of course Nat. I promise." You say a little timidly.

"Great." Nat says as he gives you a peck on the lips. "Just put it back in my bottom dresser when you are done. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN! I'm getting a little sleepy smurfy. I'll smurf you in the morning. Love you."

"I love you too Nat. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams!" he says and falls fast asleep in the covers. Smurf, he snores loudly - in a cute way though. You got tired of admiring his beauty and started admiring his journal.

You open the journal to the first page.

_To whom it may concern,_  
_My name is Nat Smurfling and I am so tired of life. I grew to love everyone and let everyone walk on me. Snappy, Slouchy, and all of my so called friends just keep me behind and call my names like "Shrimp" "Runt" "SmurfSucker" "Fag" "Homo" and other names I don't wanna repeat. Well... not everyone. There is one smurf who is probally keeping me alive and it is not Papa. It's [name]. My beloved boyfriend. I love him so much. He is my all in all. I wish I have the balls to tell him what is wrong with me, but that is why I wrote this note to explain all the shit going on in my life. So back to my problems. I am gay. Everyone knew that ever since the stork brought me. Even Papa but he never allowed smurf on smurf relationships. Or at lease I thought. Until me and [name] "came out of the closet" to Papa. Suprisingly he accepted us, but Snappy didn't. I should've knew. He beat me up and told me it was because he cared about me and didn't want me to "be a fag." It's not just Snappy. It's everyone. They outcast me because of my sexuality. Tailor makes me Pink shirts and I never wear them. Brainy tells me that I should take dance classes. Smurfette thinks I have the best advice on dresses and fasion, which I don't. Anyways, I an starting to think of killing myself. I hate my life (except for [name] of course). But sometimes that isn't enough. I'm sorry [name] for doing this to you. You deserve someone so much smurfier. I love you and I'll see you in heaven._  
_With love,_  
_Nat Smurfling_

You just sit in shock for twenty minutes with tears unrolling and just doesn't stop. You can't take it anymore. You eventually get the nerve back in your system. You walk over to Nat's bottom drawer and pull the drawer open, push his clothes over to where he puts his journal at. What you find in there is shocking. It makes your heart skip a beat and more tears roll down.

You pull out a bloodstained razor blade.


End file.
